woah my brother and boyfriend are
by alicecullenrocks888
Summary: seth imprints on a girl whose parents have just left her and her two siblings. nothing much else i can say here, but if you want to *you know you do* just click on this and give it a chance:D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys, this is a story with me (aby) and Nicole. My first fanfic with Nicole, so be nice and review. It's a seth imprint story as seth is sooo the hottest werewolf. So, enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or any characters from that. BUT I DO TOTALLY OWN CAM, CHRISS AND CALLIE!!!**

"CHRIS!!! MOM IS GONNA KILL YOU AFTER SHE SEES YOUR RESULTS! FAILING MATH ISN'T EXACTLY THE BEST THING TO DO!" I yelled up the staircase. I had just gotten home after a typical day at school, and Chris, my twin brother had ditched me and went ahead while I stayed back to pick up my little sister, Callie from school.

Instead of replying, my brother slowly walked down the steps. "Mom's not gonna do anything. Mom's not here."

"Dude, I know mom's not here. She's at work. You better not try to hide the paper again, mom is gonna throw a fit like last time," I replied, while dumping my bag on the couch.

"No, cam, you don't get it. Mom left." Chris said his voice like the dead.

"Seriously, don't mess with me," I said nervously. Chris was known for his made-up stories, and he was excellent at fooling people. But something told me that it was no joke this time.

"Chris, honestly." I said my voice monotonous. Instead of answering me, he trudged towards me and opened up a folded piece of paper, which he passed to me. I silently opened it up.

_Dear Cam, Chris and Callie,_

_ We are extremely sorry about this. Your mother desperately needs help. Her condition has worsened and so I have taken her in search of some professional help. However, the rehabitation center is far away and it is best that we temporarily move there however, I do not wish you to come with us. There are some horrors children aren't allowed to see. We shall be back as soon as possible, and you will receive money from me weekly. If you need more, just ask. Any forms you need my permission for, just fax them over, I will give you all the contact details soon._

_ Again, I am sorry for this, I know that it is horrible of me to leave you hanging like this. But I cannot risk your mother and you three kids. Though I am often at work, you four mean the world to me. I am confident that you three, bright, smart and wise kids will be able to manage just fine. You are old enough to start taking responsibility for your own welfare. I will be back as soon as your mother is better. Don't worry, you can always call your grandmother, I'm sure that she'll look out for all of you. I have sent a letter to Whitney too; she will be with you as soon as she finishes college._

_Your loving parents,_

_Frank and Emma_

_Ps. Please don't get into too much trouble. Especially Chris. Also, Chris, I got a call this afternoon from your teacher and I already know that you have failed your math test. We will talk about this when I get back. Meanwhile you are grounded for a week. Cam, you are in charge. No wild parties, no fights and also, no alcohol and no guys or girls at the house after 7 pm. Curfew is 8pm. Also, refer to the fridge door, a list of chores you need to do while we are gone. I have left some money on the counter and stocked up the fridge. Again, no getting into trouble._

Wait. Hold up. Dad had left. With mom. Like woah. And the letter made it seem like he was just on vacation or something...

"I can't believe I'm grounded!" Chris said. I rolled my eyes. Sure, mom and dad had vanished for who knows how long, and all Chris can worry about is that he is grounded. Callie ran towards me. She didn't know what had happened. Yet.

"Um callie sweetie, we need to have a small family meeting later, okay?" I said, winking. "With daddy and mommy?" she asked, in that sweet childish voice of hers. "Um... no. It's a secret meeting. Ssshhh" I said. Her eyebrows furrowed, but she agreed and skipped off to the kitchen.

"You're gonna tell her? Seriously?" Chris asked, in a disbelieving tone. I glared at him. "Oh yeah, so we make up a lie, like an alien came and kidnapped mom and dad," I said with sarcastically.

"No, that's stupid. Everyone knows that adults can only be adult napped, not kidnapped!" Chris said, jokingly. Trust my annoying brother to make a joke out of a terrible situation. Noticing my glare, he continued. "Well, maybe this is a good thing, I mean now mom isn't here, so she can't hit us, and maybe she will get better and stop being drunk. Plus, think about the freedom!" he said, as he mentally ran through all the possibilities.

That stopped me. Freedom. That would rock. Maybe, this would not be that bad...

That night, at dinner which I had microwaved, Callie asked me a disturbing question. "Cam, where's mommy and daddy?" The fork stopped midway to my mouth. "Yeah, that's what we're gonna talk about later." I said, nervously.

"Oh. Is mommy running late at work?" Callie asked me innocently. "Yeah. Something like that." Content with my answer, Callie continued eating. Chris gave me a meaningful look, but I ignored him and continued eating.

After dinner, we all sat on the couch and broke the bad news to Callie. Well, bad-ish. Her lower lip trembled, and she said "oh. Mommy's gone? Forever? " I reassured her that our mother would be back, and so would our father, just not today. As usual, Chris was no help at all. He just sat there, staring into blank space.

A few weeks passed and i was basically doing all the work. Like slaving over the kitchen, making all the food, and chris was eating all the food. My dad employed someone to come over every Sunday to monitor our behaviour and supposedly help out. Well, i was still doing all the work. And this time, Whitney was there to help chris eat. Man, that girl eats too much.

She was also so girly. She was like, what 25? And all she cared about was "am i too fat?" i felt like yelling at her "YES YOU ARE FREAKING FAT. NOW GO BE A SLAG SOMEWHERE ELSE!" but of course, i'm too nice to say that. where did my dad find this girl?

So, between shopping for food, yelling at Chris to turn off the television, picking up Callie after school, cooking, cleaning, it was a wonder that i had a social life at all. And doing my homework. Which i rarely did anyway.

One day, we received another letter from my dad. Ugh. I felt like chucking it in the bin, but I knew that I needed to read it.

_Dear children,_

_Hello, things have been going well, your mother's condition is improving and it has getting better day by day. Soon, she will be fully recovered, the doctors tell me. Whitney has been keeping me updated about what is happening and I'm pleased and glad to hear that you are doing fine._

_ I am with your mother in Seattle. It is too dangerous for you to live with us anymore, so your mother and I have decided that you kids should move to La push, so that we can keep a closer eye on you. I have arranged it with your school, and you will leave on next Monday. You may go to school for one last day to clear out all your things and then say your last goodbyes. Your plane will leave at 8 pm sharp, please be on time, not late._

_Your loving father,_

_Frank._

_p.s I have hired movers to help you and whitney will help with the packing and such. See you soon_

"I cant believe this! He just up and leaves, and then he expects us to still listen to him? This is unfair! I am not leaving here, leaving all my friends, practically my whole life behind, because some guy who leaves us behind, asks me to! In fact, he didn't ask me! He ordered me!" I said indignantly. How could he expect us to up and leave like him? Well, he was certainly a good example, now wasn't he?

Chris stared at me, with a dumbfounded expression, his jaw dropping. "what?" I demanded.

"Woah. I always thought that you were the rational one. But apparently you're pretty irrational too. I mean, come on. We have to go. We don't have a choice!" I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it immediately. Dang, he was right.

"Fine. But don't you think that you are over-playing the shocked part a bit too much?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. But that makes..." he said, and just before he could finish I cut in with "A RETARD!" he glared at me, and I cracked up laughing at his expression.

The next day at school was full of tears. And sad ones. I had to say goodbye to all my close friends, and also carry a full bag back home. It just keeps getting better and better.

As Chris, Callie and I trudged home, we lived extremely near the school, we were for once silent. Then my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I said.

"CAM!!! I MISS YOU ALREADY!!!" a voice yelled from the other line. It was my kinda weird best friend Elizabeth.

"I MISS YOU TOO! I DON'T WANNA MOVE!" I yelled back.

"YEAH I HATE YOUR DAD! No offence though"

"None taken, haha. Tell Callie I'll miss her too. Chris, not so much"

I laughed and conveyed the message to them. Chris snatched my phone and started talking into it.

"Yo I won't miss you too," he said.

"Whatever, I knew that. Is that all that you wanted to say?"

"Yeah pretty much." Glaring at my irritating twin brother, I grabbed my phone and started chatting with Elizabeth.

The next week was full of packing. Packing up everything. We had to fly everything over first, our dad said that he had hired some movers to unpack everything. Why couldn't he have hired movers to pack everything?

We had to throw away a lot of things. I didn't even know that we had that much junk! It was creepy in a way. Whitney didn't even help! She even stole some stuff. But what was I to do?

Callie was exceptionally quiet throughout the whole packing period. I was too busy packing and sealing and yelling at Chris to take notice.

We approached the airport in the taxi. Our luggage had been flown over earlier that day, now we were just carrying a small bag each. The plane ride took forever. Ugh.

When we reached, we climbed off the plane in a daze. It was raining. Ugh. At the airport, I expected to see at least someone there, like my dad or someone. But what a false hope. He had hired a cab to bring us to our new house.

As we left the airport in La push, I squeezed Callie's hand as a sign of encouragement. And together, we stepped out into our new life. Oh, yeah, with Chris too. I didn't know they let dogs on the plane. Until now.

**A/N so you guys like? Please review(: oh, and could someone please explain what's OC and OOC? Sorry im damn blur. **


	2. Chapter 2 the imprint!

**A/N: HEY! This is our chapter 2, seth is introduced here, so hope you like it(: and pleasepleaseplease review! It'll be a awesome way to celebrate the end of our exams!**

Chapter 2

Our house was big. Extremely big . That was the good part. Okay, maybe not so good. I mean who was doing the cleaning? ME! The house will be filled with filth! I won't clean it all in time. SIGH. But we don't really know what Dad has in store for us. I mean he could be hiring a maid for us. Actually that would be horrible. What if she was Whitney 2? Oh god, no. never mind, what's a little filth ever done to anyone, anyway?

I was going to start school next week. Yeah, I was so looking forward. Well, I guess that's just being pessimistic; there were some good parts too. I mean, free dress, and school started at 9! That meant that I could wake up at like, 8 which was 1 and a half hours longer sleeping time! But yeah I still had to wake up early, to make breakfast, to dress Callie, and everything. AND drag that fat brother of mine out of bed and to school.

That week was full of unpacking. Dad had done one good thing, he had remodelled a wardrobe for me, and it was huge. Bigger than my room. The house was quite pretty, it was on the beach and had a great view. There was a yard and a fence surrounding it and you walked into the living room, which dad had painted bright colours- I really don't get why- it had the most gorgeous view of the sea . And then, at one side, there was a winding wooden staircase, going upwards and downwards. Its gets kinda scary at night, like when you walk down to get a glass of water, and you feel your way in the dark and are totally freaked out you will lose your balance. And totally unsafe for Callie. But still, it was pretty.

As for the neighbourhood, I can't say much. I'm not anti social, but well, I haven't had much time for "exploring". Chores? Remember? Anyway all I can say is; our neighbours are really friendly people called the Blacks. The day we arrived this old dude rang our bell, and he was in a wheel chair and everything. He was tanned and kind, and he reminded me of a wise old grandfather, and his whole _aura _reminded me of this **leader; **authorative and well, dominant. He wheeled into the living room followed closely by this 17-ish looking dude. Oh ,and did I mention? He was NOT WEARING A SHIRT. You could see his totally visible 8 pack, he looked a lot like his dad, who introduced himself as Billy, and his son as Jacob. "Jacob" smiled at me and said "whats up kiddo? Heard you were new to the town. Me and my old man wanted to drop by and say hi." I mean, if Whitney was here, she would fall to the floor in a dead faint. But not me. I was not very into guys. I smiled shyly at him while he sauntered off to go talk to Chris. Billy asked a couple of questions, I told him I had just moved here with my sister and brother, and our parents were in Seattle. I didn't tell him why, and he didn't ask, his dark brown eyes studying me carefully. He asked about my hobbies, what school I'd be attending. When I mentioned La Push High, he broke into a smile. "My jake's going there too, along with a bunch of other kids from around here, you'll make fast friends." He said quietly. And then Jacob interrupted "umm, so here, we came by to pass this bunch of welcome stuff. There's muffins from the Clearwater, toys for Callie from embry's, and a bunch of other stuff from me and quil. Oh, and sam and Emily gave some stuff too." "thanks, " I said, taking the basket awkwardly, balancing it on my knee. "well, we gotta run, see ya around, kiddo." He said as he wheeled his dad outside.

Later that night, I mused over the entire thing. What a load of interesting people. And it was real nice of them to send that basket of stuff. My stay here, has just got interesting.

The next few days passed by in a blur. Basically straightening out the house and getting everything ready for school. And dealing with the little bumps, bruises and arguments and stuff. Who knew being in charge was this tough?

I had school the next morning. School. was going to be horrible and I knew it. I was way too shy, and it took me forever to warm up to others. And, the whole education system would be totally different from back in Singapore. I hope it was easier but then, things kinda don't go the way I want them to. Like always.

Our first day of school,Chris forgot to wake up. Who forgets to wake up? well, apparently he does. We were almost late thanks to him. On our first day of school. What a great impression to make. Also, it was raining like REALLY HEAVILY. Didn't help the late part much.

After registration, we went off to our classes. I had Math first. Great. Math was my worst subject. I made my way to class, late. As i was saying, great first impression.

My teacher, Mr Herzog, was a balding man who kept wiping his forehead with his old, checkered handkerchief, like it was 90 degrees or something. His face was so red and sweaty when he welcomed me. I nervously stepped into the classroom and looked around. Well, absolutely no one i knew. But since the only person i knew around here was Jacob...

"Well class, this is our new student..." he trailed off looking at me.

"Cam. Well, Cameron," i said seriously nervous now. Oh if they laughed? Yeah, Cameron is a stupid name. curse mom and dad for giving me such a stupid name…. where is a giant black hole when you need one?

"Ah, well Cameron, welcome to our class. Would you like to tell us about yourself?" he asked, smiling kindly at me, his hankerchief dabbing at his face frantically.

No, no no. No. Never. Not in a million years. "um, okay" i heard myself say. Damn! My stupid mouth!

"well, i moved here from Singapore, and i live here with my twin brother Chris and my little sister Callie," i said, so nervous now, i was pretty sure that i was sweating so hard, the classroom may just drown in my sweat. And everyone was just STARING. Blank. Oh well, who isn't blank in math? **(A/N maybe people. Really smart ones. Like amrutha. Back to the story)**

"Hey, you live here with your brother and sister? What happened to your mom?" a guy from the front row asked. He had shaggy blond hair and dark green eyes and he was kinda cute. In a skater boy kinda way.

"She's umm... on vacation most of the time with my dad," i said avoiding his gaze. Well, that's a nice way to describe her. Vacation. More like rehabilitation.

"swee-eet. Man, that's wickked," he said. I smiled before Mr Herzog cut in.

"Okay, Cameron, if you may, why don't you take the seat over there, next to Seth?" Mr Herzog. Who was Seth? To help me out, he pointed out a guy who was just sitting there with a weird expression on his face. His jaw was slack and his eyes were like , bulging would have been funny if I weren't so creeped out. It sorta looked like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. And I was the sun. Yeah, a weird analogy. But we all know, that never happens. not in real life and definitely not me. As in on cue, I tripped and my books fell to the ground. Blushing, I hurried to the seat, avoiding everyone's gazes.

I turned, and stared at eyes never left my face the whole time. What was wrong with him? This was just uber creepy.

I tried to not look at him, but failed. He was pretty hot actually. His skin was a dark russet colour , tanned , and his teeth were so straight and white. Braces? And maybe he used whitening strips. Just as I was thinking this, he flashed me a smile an di felt my heart pound. His hair was black but had some brown streaks that looked pretty natural. And his eyes. They were a dark, expressive chocolate brown, I could get lost in them. Damn, must look away, must concentrate on lesson!

But... the teacher was talking about equations... **(A/N sorry, they're 15, and i don't really know what they learn in America at that age for math, but my friend's 15 in the French international and she's doing equations...) **i had already done that, like two years ago... maybe, just a little hello?

"Hi, i'm Cam," I turned slightly towards him and said.

He shook his head a couple times, like he was trying to clear his head before answering. "I'm seth," he said. Only two words? Well, that sucked. But hey, I probably woundnt have done better

_Seth pov_

I heard a pair of light footsteps approach. When the girl walked into the room, i sucked in a breath. She was so beautiful. She had just taken my breath away. It felt like the world had just _melted _away, leaving only was my sun, my hope, the reason for my existence, the center of my universe. And she was just so beautiful! I couldn't look away, her whole face was so mesmerising. Her short honey brownhair, not like a bob-cut, but not long either, her big, brown eyes, beautifully long lashes, the way she was chewing on her lower lip- was she nervous? Her teeth were so white against her perfect lips, her tan skin, her petite figure, everything was so cute.

I knew i should look away- wait, why should i? I wanted to keep staring at her for the rest of eternity, never look away. I wanted-no i needed- her. The rest of the room became blurred but i didn't care. The room could have exploded and i wouldn't care.

The teacher then said my name, and pointed at me. What? i was annoyed. Because of him, I have to staring and land back onto earth with a BUMP. She started walking towards me. Wait. She was heading for the seat next to me. Yes! My eyes didn't leave her face as she walked towards her seat. She looked so adorable like that. She looked so adorable all the time. And then she tripped, catching herself just in time. My heart skipped a beat and I almost ran forward to catch her, but I controlled that urge. Just barely. She blushed, the most adorable thing I had ever seen and almost ran back to the seat. Woah, she was embarrassed. I chuckled. How can someone be this cute?

She stared straight ahead, fidgeting with her fingers.**(A/N haha that's what aby does. Figures.)** She then turned towards me, and said "hi, i'm Cam." Her voice was so sweet, it was high, but not too high, and so melodious, like music to my ears.i could follow that beautiful sound anywhere. Wait, dude. She said something. Say something back. Something smart. "Hi, i'm seth, seth clearwater," i said. I internally kicked myself. Hi, i'm seth? Really? That was pretty much the dumbest thing i could say.

"oh, so your one of those guys, who sent those stuff, that Jacob sent over." She said. I noticed she had the most adorable accent. "uh huh." I said, thinking that it was cool that she remembered.

"So, you say you moved her from Singapore, right? How is it over there?" I asked. Please let her not think i'm a total idiot!oh wait, she probably already does.

"Oh, yeah, it's really great there, but the temperature is kinda bad. It's way too hot over there. But you get used to it and all my friends are there, and i really miss my neighbourhood there, and my school, even my teachers. It's the place i was born and brought up for fifteen years, you know? " she said. She blinked a couple times. Shit, i am such a retard! Why did i have to ask such a touchy question? Of course she misses that place, do i need to remind her? I was just messing up today. Ugh. But how could I not mess uo in the presence of such an angel?

"Oh," i said lamely. What was i supposed to say? She laughed- a cute tinkling sound- before continuing.

"so, how's it here in La Push?" she asked. Okay, here was my chance.

"It's pretty nice, the beach is awesome, and it's really quiet here. But the forests are really dangerous, so don't go wandering off in there," i said. If she went into the forest and a stray vampire got her... i didn't want to think what would happen. She could not! She had to stay safe.

"Oh, is it wolves? I heard some yesterday night. My little sister got so freaked, she refused to sleep in her room alone," she said, laughing again. Her laugh was such a pretty sound. I laughed along, although inside i was hurt that she would think that we were the dangerous ones. But, i would save that story for another day. she stared curiously at me for a while. what was she thinking? A strand of her honey brown hair fell onto her face, and I resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ears.

"Cameron and Seth! Can i help you?" Mr herzog's voice came across the room.

"No, it's okay," i said. My eyes didn't move from her face. It was like I was trying to memorise it, evry inch of it.

"Actually, maybe Cameron can help me. Cameron, would you care to answer this question?" he asked, and evil smile twitching on his lips. This proved it, he was evil.i had suspected all along.

Cameron agreed and went up to solve the sum. Woah. She was smart. She got it correct! Stumped, Mr Herzog had no choice but to let her go back to her seat.

As soon as she reached her seat, the bell rang. Yes! Out of class finally! But I sat fidgeting on my seat. Cam made no move either.

"Um, can i see your schedule?" i asked nervously. Would she say no?

"oh, oh yeah sure!" she said, pulling a piece of paper out of her bag, which she then handed to me.

Yes! Our schedules were almost the same! Well, except for the next lesson, she had Literature and i had Bio. But our lunch was the same!

I handed her back her schedule with a "thanks."

_Cameron pov_

He asked me for my schedule. I gave it to him wordlessly. What was i supposed to say? Maybe i should ask him for his? should i?

Just as i opened my mouth to ask to see his, that guy from the front row what's-his-name came up to me.

"Hey new girl. I'm Lucas," he said, smiling at me. Oh, so that was his name.

"I'm Cam," i said stupidly. Well, duh, he knew that.

"I know," he said. See? Geez. Why do i have to be messing up as usual?

"So, what do you have next?" he asked.

I checked my schedule. "um Lit with Mrs Mallory," i said.

"Sweet, that's my next class! How 'bout i walk you there?" he asked, smiling even wider.

"sure, yeah, okay," i said. He seemed pretty nice.

On the walk there, he kept talking. He was pretty talkative. And really funny.

When we got to class, the teacher was not there yet. Lucas motioned to a chair next to his, and i sat down there. Then the teacher walked in.

"Well class, i see we have a new student. What's your name?" she asked. She looked pretty strict, her brown hair was tied up in a tight bun, and she was wearing one of those green dresses with polka dots made out of stiff cotton with a white starched collar. She had a pair of glasses on her nose and she stared at me. If looks could kill, i'd be dead.

"uh... my name's" but before i could finish, she cut in.

"stand up! And keep your back straight! No slouching in this class! Look at the person that you're talking to!" she said sternly. I had a feeling i wouldn't like this teacher. Next to me, Lucas was trying his best-but failing- not to laugh.i kicked him under the table and he stopped.

I stood up straight. "My name's Cameron," i said. Now, would she find something wrong with my name too?

"Okay, Cameron, sit down," she said, still strict. Man, who spit in this lady's cup today? Well, I couldn't blame the person. I knew if I had been there I would have done the same.

"she's always like that," Lucas whispered to me. As though he had read my mind

"No, really? That woman has mega-issues," i said. Lucas laughed silently.

"You two in the back! Cameron and that boy! Stop talking at once! I'm going to begin my lesson, and you two better pay attention!" she snapped.

Well, duh, i wasn't gonna listen to her, and neither was Lucas.

"Stuff her," i whispered across.

"i know, she's like... a cockroach or something like that!" he whispered back.

"What did i tell you? Stop talking! Or you know what? You two have detention! For a week!" She yelled at us.

What. The. Hell. Seriously? Detention? I'd never got detention before!

"I'm sorry, i can't make it this week, or next week, or any week for that matter. My parents are on vacation and i need to take care of my younger brother and sister," i said. Hopefully...

"Well, then you should've thought about that earlier shouldn't you?" she said. Damn this woman.

"Yes ma'am, i'll have my lawyer get back to you on that," i said. Lucas was trying to stifle a grin.

"really? You have a lawyer? Oh, i'm so scared!" she said, sarcasm oozing in her voice.

"yeah she does! I'm her lawyer!" a girl from across the room stood up. Wow, this girl had guts. And she was really nice.

"So, as my client was saying, she cannot attend detention at all. Case closed. Thank you!" she said.

"Samantha Conweller!" the teacher said angrily. This girl was going to get it.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" she said, still smiling.

"Detention!" our teacher yelled.

"hey, whatever makes you happy, right?" Sam said. Wow. I gotta admire her guts.

The teacher glared at her, forgetting me, and went back to her lesson. Ugh. This lesson was so boring. Literature was never a fun subject for me.

The rest of the day passed by in a very boring blur. Then, it was time for lunch! Finally, some time to relax!

I made my way to the canteen. As i got some pizza, i felt someone touch my arm from behind. I screamed and turned around. Oh, it was Seth. Damn, i just screamed so loudly for no reason. Retarded much?

"Did i scare you?" Seth asked, looking really nervous.

"No, no, it's okay, i was just caught off-guard," i said. Please let him not think i'm a total weirdo!

"oh, okay. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with me and my friends," he motioned towards a table full of- oh my god, HOT! Guys. But then i saw my brother sitting alone at a table.

"Love to, but i should probably sit with my brother," i said.

"okay then, i guess i'll just sit with you. If you don't mind," he said, smiling.

I nodded my head to show that i didn't mind. Well, maybe this day wasn't so bad after all!

"hey chris, how's school so far?" i asked him as i sat down opposite him. Seth sat down next to me.

"Bo-ring. Who's this?" he said, motioning to Seth.

"oh, that's my friend seth. And dude, don't talk with your mouth full, it's sick and gross and disgusting," i said. Ugh, trust my brother to be so embarrassing.

"Whatever," he said. I kicked him under the table. He kicked me back, and i glared at him. He shrugged and continued eating. My stupid brother.

Seth was really quiet, but i could feel his gaze on mine the whole time. Weird. Why couldn't he stop staring? I chewed on my pizza, hoping that he would look away. It was really creepy.

The rest of the day was really boring. Except for the last period, which was Drama. Something kinda weird happened there.

"Okay class, all of you, line up, we have 2 months to produce a totally awesome play! So come on, today we will be picking out roles!" Our teacher, Miss Coventry was a very... fast-moving lady.

"Oh, look, we have a new student! Where did you come from? And what's your name?" She asked. I introduced myself for like the what-billionth time? Just as i finished, Seth came rushing into the room.

"Sorry Miss Coventry! I got delayed! I'm really sorry!" he said, his face flushed like he had been running for a long time now. Aaah never mind, why do i care anyway? As he was speaking, his eyes met mine, and i quickly looked at my feet.

"yes, yes Seth, well, hurry up, get in line, ask someone to explain to you what i just said!" Miss Coventry said.

"Okay, we are going to do this by drawing lots. So, please pass this box down and randomly pick a piece of paper, do not peek!" so saying, Miss Coventry passed down the box. I picked up my piece of paper. I didn't even know what the play was about!

I opened it. OH EM GEE. On the piece of paper was written "Juliet" i repeat OH EM GEE! It couldn't be. They play could not be... Romeo and Juliet! This was so weird! I felt like screaming! I don't want this part!

"Um, Miss Coventry, is the play Romeo and Juliet?" i asked nervously.

Please say no, please say no, please say no, pl-"Yes dearie, i forgot that you didn't know! Why, did you get Juliet?" Aaah! Couldn't life be on my side for once?

Incapable of speech, i nodded and continued my internal freak-out again. Wait. If i was Juliet, who was Romeo?

**A/N: haha, hope you enjoy this chapter, AND I LOVE ALL THE 9 REVIEWS I GOT, I MEAN, THANKS SOOOO MUCH TO: Chelsea, Cheryl, Sruti, Muddyy, Kylie, Pamela, Charmayne, Yong and that other dude, Noel! We luv you so much! So, read and review this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay, so here's chapter 3, and we are sooo happy for all the reviews we got, we LOVE you guys XD**

Chapter 3

Just as I was freaking out, Lucas sidled up to me. OH GOD. Don't let him be romeo…. "umm, so lucas…"I asked tentatively "whats your role?"

"Aww, shucks.." he said, flashing me a lazy grin, "I'm playing paris." I breathed out a sigh of relief. Then, who was Romeo? I looked around the class. Could it be that short guy standing against the wall? Could it be the fat guy eating non-stop? I was too busy looking around that I didn't notice seth coming up from behind.

"cam… " he said softly.

" woah!" I jumped, and nearly fell over my bag which was on the floor. Luckily, seth grabbed my arm and I didn't hit the ground. I am freaking out way too much.

"um role do you have?" I asked, after recovering from both shock and embarrassment.

"well," he said, his cute brown eyes staring into mine "im… "

Before he could say another word, the teacher called to us. "people, sit down. Come, tell me your roles! Who is romeo?" to my utter astonishment and shock,seth raised his hand and the teacher made a note on her clipboard. I could feel my eyes bulging out and my mouth was, probably agape. I could hear whispering all around."Juliet?" she looked over the rims of her glasses, and her eyes seemed to bore into mine. I raised my hand meekly and saw seths jaw drop.

**(A/N: romeo and Juliet plot overview. There are two families who really hate each other. One of the families have a daughter called Juliet. A man called paris approaches her father and asks for juliets hand in marriage. Her father decides only two years later, as Juliet is not even 14 yet. Her father decides to throw a feast so Juliet can see paris and decide if she can fall in love with him. A boy from the other family, romeo, is chasing a girl called Rosalind. He is not invited as they are both enemies but his friend convinces him to go, because Rosalind will be there and he can compare her with the other women. When he arrives(crashed the party) he sees Juliet from afar and falls in love. They meet and both fall in love. Her father is enraged, since he hates romeo's family nad decides to marry Juliet off in like, 3 days to paris. Juliet downright refuses and acquires a potion that if she drinks, she will appear to be dead. She does so and on the day before the wedding, she drinks it and people find her dead. Romeo hears, and rushes to her tomb. There, he sees paris, and kills paris. He then drinks and poison, chosing to die rather then live without Juliet. Juliet wakes, and realizes her romeo is dead. She kisses his poisoned lips, and when she doesn't die, takes his poisoned dagger and kills herself.)**

"Okay students," the teacher said, rolling up her list, "I expect you all to rehearse really hard for this." She passed each of us our scripts, and sent us to practice. This Juliet girl has A LOT of lines.

"ok, so lets rehearse!" seth said animatedly. He flipped to the script, and pointed to a particular passage. I nodded and he began

"**If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine isn this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."**

I said, blushing: "**Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss. **

He retorted: "**Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too**?" I couldn't help it; I giggled and seth smirked. "you two! Rehearse properly, the main roles are the most important!" the teacher snapped, then turned to speak to another kid. We turned back to the script and tried again. "**Ay,****pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."** I cracked up laughing again.

"did you seriously just say ay? You sound like a pirate!" I could barely speak as I was giggling too hard. He started laughing too, his laugh a deep, husky one.

"You two! Stop fooling around!" Miss Coventry yelled at us. I turned towards Seth.

"stuff this, let's do it later. Let's talk about fun stuff!" i said enthusiastically. I was officially hyper. He laughed at me and cocked his head to one side. God. He was so adorable!

"sure, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked, batting his extremely long lashes. .**(A/N: yes it sounds wrong and gay. But I cant think of a better way to say!) **

"I have no clue," i replied. Oh yeah, real smart of me "Okay, answer this question: If you're from Singapore, why don't you have a Singaporean accent?" he asked me, his *very hot* eyes twinkling.

"Oh, i can do one if you want," i said. Well, that was kinda weird. He nodded, so i continued. "eh, so what you want me to say ah?" i said, in a *hopefully* good impersonation. He started laughing, disguising it as coughs so miss coventry wouldn't yell at us again.

"eh! What so funny? Tell me lah! You laugh for what?" i said. He started laughing even harder and it was like he was having a "coughing fit". Other students gazed quizzically at him and gave me a _do we need to call a ambulance? _look. "you so mean leh! Everything also never tell me!" I exclaimed, my hands on my hip in mock anger. But seriously, what was so funny?

"sorry, sorry, the accent is pretty hilarious. It's so cute when you talk like that," he said, after he finally stopped laughing or "coughing".

Wait. Back up. Did he just call me _CUTE?_ Me. Cute. Yeah right! I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Realising what he just said, he immediately looked down at his shoes.

"Ummmm... So..." i said was awkward. And bad.

"Yeah?" he replied, his eyes snapping up to my face. dont look at his eyes! I scolded myself for I knew if I did, I wont be able to look away.

"Cows," i said. Well, that was stupid. Saying 'cows' to fill an awkward silence was something i used to do when i was younger, like thirteen, to fill awkward silences. _Oh great, you meet a guy who actually calls you cute and you talk to him about COWS._

"Cows?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah. Cows moo," i said. Great. More retardedness. It was a wonder I was still considered normal.

"Um... okay? Well, yeah i guess they do," he said, awkwardly. He shuffled his feet, and he stared at his shiny nike shoes. _Cool, _I thought. They were black and gold. Awesome.

"well, that's it for today! Make sure you practice your lines on your own! Now, school's over, so get out!" Miss Coventry said. Well, one day down, ten billion to go.

I rushed out, i needed to pick callie up. But, on my way out, someone grabbed my arm. I squeaked in surprise and turned around. It was Seth. Looking

"Um, i know we've just met and all, but would you um, like to, you know, maybe... gooutwithmeonfridaynight?" he asked, rushing through the ending.

"i'm sorry, what?" i said.

"Would you like to go out with me, Friday night?" he said, really nervously.

OH MY GOD. OH DEAR GOD. WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE THIS FEELING. WHY WOULD SETH WANNA GO OUT WITH ME? WHY ME? I MEAN, I'M WELL, ME!

He was still waiting for a reply. Yes? No? Yes? No? Yes? No? Yes? No? Yes? No? Yes? No? Yes? No?

"yeah, sure!" i said. Okay, so it was a yes.

Seth exhaled in relief. Was he scared that i would say no? Nah, i must have got it wrong or something. He must be doing this out of pity, you know the "be nice to the new girl" thing.

"great, i'll pick you up at 7!" he said, really enthusiastically. Woah, down boy. Haha, i am turning so lame.

"Yeah sure. Now i really gotta go, get my younger sister, then i have to walk home," i said, inching towards the doorway.

"oh, hey, you don't have to walk, i can drop you," he said.

"What? Oh no, i couldn't let you do that. Really, it's okay walking. Exercise is good for you!" i said, half laughing. He protested, and agreed to let him drive and and my sister and my annoying brother home.

He followed me as i went to Callie's classroom. When she saw me, she ran towards me, giggling happy.

"Cammy! You won't believe what happened today! Our teacher said, that because i'm new, we can play games! It was so fun!" she said really excitedly. Sigh. The life of a seven year old was so easy.

"well sweetie, guess what? Today, this nice dude, seth, said that he would drop us at home!" i said.

"Yay! That means that we don't have to walk, right?" she replied.

Seth smiled as i said "yes, it does indeed."

We found chris and then we set off for home. On the way home, Callie was chattering non-stop. When we reached my house, i pointed it out to him.

"Thanks so much for this, you really didn't have to," i said, thanking him profusely.

"Yeah, thank you stranger!" Callie said.

"Callie! He has a name you know!" i scolded her. She rolled her eyes at me and went to our front door, chris close behind.

"sorry bout that. Wait a minute, if you're only 15 aren't you a little young to drive?" i asked him.

"Ssshhh don't tell anybody..." he stage-whispered. I laughed and thanked him once more before heading indoors.

"Who was that?" Chris asked me suspiciously.

"Dude, you met him at lunch today remember?" i told him.

"Yeah i know. I meant, why is he driving us home?" chris asked, still looking suspicious.

"Man, you're acting like he's come serial killer or something," i said, laughing.

"You're not answering the question," Chris stated.

"Okay, okay, well i don't know, he just offered," i said. Chris had a point. I mean, seriously, why me? I was pretty average anyway.

"Uh-huh. Okay. Never mind then," chris said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. But guess what! He asked me out for Friday night!" i said excitedly.

"WHAT?" Chris practically yelled at me. I was taken aback.

"You just met the dude! And now you're gonna go out with him?" Chris continued yelling.

"Chill. He seems nice," i said, defending Seth.

"Yeah. Seems," Chris scoffed. Ugh. My brother was being an overreacting idiot.

"Sethy seems really cute!" Callie said. I laughed.

"yeah, he does, doesn't he sweetie? Now go tell Chris that. He doesn't think so. What do you think is wrong with him?" i told Callie. Callie proceeded to go yell in Chris's ear about how he was being an idiot. Woah. A seven year old swearing. I thought i'd never see the day. Chris, being well, Chris, ignored her completely and went to find something to eat. He eats too much. No wonder we're always out of food. Plus, with all that eating, you would think that he would be fat and ugly. Well, he was ugly. Bu all the food seemed to be changing into muscle. It's so weird.

Sigh. The first day of school and there was already homework. That sucked. I went up the stairs to my bedroom and started on it. Chris probably was gonna wing it tomorrow. Which was totally unfair!

Haha. Wing it. Funny word. Wing.

Wingy!

Wingalicious!

Wingywingywingy!

Wingyness!

Wingtastic!

Wing-a-ding-ding!

Wingwingwing!

Winghattiness!

Don't ask.

So, after finishing my homework, i went downstairs to fix dinner. And the rest of the day passed slowly. Chris seemed pissed at me. How was that in any way fair? Geez. He has major issues.

The next day there was school. Like yay. Seth wasn't at school. Weird. In fact, he wasn't in school the next day or the day after the next either. Weird.

**A/N sorry about the shortness of this chapter, really, really sorry. The next chapter will OBVIOUSLY be the date XD. So, like i always say REVIEW! Virtual cookies up for you guys(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: it's been TWO MONTHS! Ohmygod, right? The reason to why we dragged this on is at the BOTTOM~~~ so read this chapter and enjoy:D thanks soo much for all those awesome reviews we got! We luv you all:D**

I woke up on Friday morning to the sound of the rain splashing down on my roof. Pitter patter pitter patter. I turned over in my bed and looked at my midnight black bedside clock with glow in the dark numbers. Crap. It was 7:30 already! I was going to be so late for school! I crawled out of bed and ran off to the bathroom. How on earth did I oversleep?

I woke up Chris and Callie and did all the stuff I normally did, except faster. Thank goodness, I managed to reach school with time to spare. I rushed to my locker to get out my history books, and guess what? Seth was leaning casually against the wall next to my locker, his eyes darting around, as though he was looking for someone. My heart skipped a beat. Could it be? Blushing, I practically ran over to him, catching myself when I nearly fell. When he saw me, he breathed a sigh of relief, his face in such a picture of ecstasy that I made me want to cry.

"Cameron," he whispered softly. I smiled at him shyly, unsure of what to say.

"Umm. So Seth! Why… why weren't you been at school for the past three days? Were you… sick?" Okay, was that being... clingy? Sort of? Desperate? I had like only known him for one day and I was already like asking him where he had been? I mean, I was acting like I was his mom or something.

"I am so so sorry, Cam. I had... something to attend to," he said, sounding really sincere, his eyes locked in mine... we stood there for what seemed like eternity. I was, well, _breathless. _My eyes searched every corner of his breathtaking face; I couldn't look away. "Cam?" he asked worriedly. OH SHIT, HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN STANDING HERE AND STARING? I tried to compose myself and from the corner of my eye I could see that he was laughing. I blushed; and I remembered what he had said earlier; I could tell that he didn't want to tell me. Oh well. I wouldn't pry then.

"Oh, haha, okay. School was pretty boring, not like you really missed anything," I said, softly, looking down on the floor. He smiled at me before walking me to class.

We sat at the back of the class as usual and the lesson went on as usual. Sigh. History had to be one of the worst subjects ever. It reminded me of a poem I heard when I was younger, in history, I was history.

Like on Monday, Seth's gaze was on mine the whole time. I didn't want to turn and look at him do and it took a lot of self restraint to so. I mean, we both end up staring at each other. That would have been creepy. But throughout the whole lesson I was day dreaming, about my new life here and more importantly my date tonight. At the end of the lesson, I stood up, in a daze. It was over already? I didn't hear a thing! I was so failing history.

We had a different schedule for the rest of the day, except for Lunch. Today's lunch was kinda strange. Seth sat with me and Chris as usual, and they started talking about cars or something, but Sam came too.** (A/N SAM IS THE GIRL FROM LIT! :p you know, not the big scary werewolf leader guy)**

"Hey, you're the new kid, aren't ya?" she walked over, munching on a chocolate bar, "my client that I won the case for?"

She won the case? Well, whatever. "Not so new anymore, but yeah, kinda..." I said. Why was she talking to me? What was with these La pushians and them talking to me?

Heh. La pushians. Funny word.

"Yeah, yeah I was in detention with Mallory. I swear, she is a paedophilic lesbian and is just keeping me there to do unwanted stuff," Sam said. I snickered, she was pretty funny.

"But if she's a lesbian, don't ya think that she'd go for someone else... less boyish?" a voice came from behind me.

"Oh, hey Lucas!" I said, turning around and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, maybe she's bi then! She is definitely not straight. I mean, have you seen how she stares at Maddi?" Sam retorted.

"Okay, i'm completely lost," I said. Who was Maddi?

"Oh, yeah sorry, Maddi's Sam's best friend," Lucas explained.

"Yeah, and she stares at Maddi all the time. And not in the I-hate-you kinda look. I mean the other one," Sam said darkly.

"You're a very mean girl, you know that Sam?" Lucas said.

"Did I ask you? No? So shut the f-" Sam started to say.

"Don't swear!" Lucas said.

"What are you, my mother?" Sam retorted.

"If I was, I would do a better job, I mean, seriously?" he gestured towards all of Sam.

"Hey, don't you trash talk my mom, she's better than yours!" Sam said angrily. And the two of them started bickering. I tuned them out and ate my lunch.

After a really long time they stopped.

"Yeah, anyway, I came here for a reason. Just wondering, have you even been around La push yet?" Sam asked me.

"What? Oh, no I haven't," I replied.

"Great, then wanna hang out with me and Maddi tomorrow?" Sam invited me.

"And me!" Lucas added.

"Shut up, Luke," Sam said. Luke rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun," I replied.

"Great, see ya then! Now, I'd better leave before Mallory find out that I snuck out," Sam said.

"If she's bi, or lesbo, wouldn't she be in the classroom the whole time?" Lucas asked Sam sarcastically.

"Dude, she needs to go get her protection don't she?" Sam said half-laughing before leaving.

"Ew," I said. Lucas gave me a smile.

"Yeah, she's always like that," he said. Just as I was about to reply, the bell went off.

"Well, better get to class!" he said.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. I didn't have Seth or Lucas or Sam in any of my classes.

Seth dropped me home as usual. But he was engrossed in talking to Chris about cars. Again. Geez. Cars bored me out, but I tried to listen. My mind was buzzing about the date tonight.

At home, I shut myself in my room for 3 hours. In my room, I turned on my iPod, plugged it into the speakers and the song "what to wear" by Taylor swift started blaring out of the speakers. How ironic. I went into my bathroom and turned on the tap of the bathtub.

I stripped off my hot, sweaty clothes and lowered myself slowly into the tub. The water was full to the brim by then and it was warm, just the way I liked it. I turned off the tap and soaked. I then took my favourite shampoo which smelled like strawberries and cream. I stopped using the cinnamon-smelling one after a... incident.

When I was twelve, and Callie was four, I bought this new shampoo that smelt just like the cinnamon cookies mom used to bake. I had washed my hair thoroughly with the shampoo, so that the smell of cinnamon lingered strongly in my room and bathroom. Then I walked down the stairs. Callie came up to me and took a whiff of my hair. She started sneezing like crazy. So after she swelled up completely, we realised she was allergic to cinnamon. Perfect. Just perfect.

I washed my hair gently and got out of the tub. Wrapping myself in a white, fluffy towel, and gave my hair a blowout. My hair dry, I picked up my favourite rhinestone white clip for my sixth birthday that my mom gave me before she became... well, crazy.

I put on my makeup and my dress, a strapless dark purple dress. I grabbed a lavender purse from my drawer. Then put on a pair of low-heeled black shoes. I took a look at the bed side clock, it was almost 7. I was bubbling with excitement; it was my first date after all.

The door rang and I threw open my bedroom door, rushing down the stairs two at a time. Chris saw me, and asked, shocked "cam? Why are you so dressed up? Are you going on a date?" he smirked. I glared at him before opening the door. I gasped as I saw Seth standing there, a bouquet of roses in his hand and he looked so hot.

_Seth _

She opened the door.

Wow. She looked gorgeous.

Her light brown curls accented her warm, brown eyes perfectly. Her red lips parted into a smile, showing a glimpse of her perfectly straight white teeth. God, I could never get over how beautiful and _perfect _she was.

She looked at herself, suddenly self-conscious. She chewed on her bottom lip. Goddammit, it should be illegal to look that adorably cute.

"Hey, here you go" I said passing her the bouquet of roses. I was panicking. What if she didn't like roses? What if she was allergic? But thankfully she accepted them with a smile.

"Hi!" she squeaked. She must be nervous. She was so cute when she was nervous.

"You ready?" I asked, smiling.

"Sorta. I'd be more ready if I knew where we were going though. But I guess it's too bad..." she trailed off. Maybe I should tell her.

What? No! That would ruin the surprise. She was almost too hard to say no to. Especially when she looked that cute.

"Yeah, it is too bad, isn't it?" I said, trying to keep the smile off my face. She smacked me and crossed her arms.

"Meani!" she said, her lower lip jutting out. It was so adorable!

"Yes I am, indeed. So you want to go now, or you want to stand here arguing?" I said.

"Well, i'm not stupid, let's go!" she said excitedly. Man, I hope she didn't have really high expectations or anything like that.

We got in my car. She sat there, staring out the window as I drove. There was this weird, awkward silence there.

"So..." she said suddenly.

"Yeah?" I said turning towards her.

"I have no idea," she replied.

"Oh, okay. Well then, let's play twenty questions! I ask first!" I said.

"Yeah sure, shoot," she said, smiling now.

"Okay. Favourite colour?" I asked.

"Black. Definitely. But just because it's my favourite colour doesn't mean that I'll wear it all the time and stuff like that," she said.

"Haha, okay, favourite movie?" I asked.

"The superhero movie. It's so hilarious! Especially his grandfather, he is so sick and wrong," she said, laughing.

The superhero movie? What is that anyway? Some sort of chick flick?

"It's not a chick flick, if that's what you're thinking. It's a really good, really sick movie," she said. Woah. Was she like a mind reader?

"Yeah, isn't that what they all say, about it not being a chick flick?" I said.

"Hey!" she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry, i'm sorry! But yeah, we're here now," I replied.

_Cam_

We were outside an Italian restaurant. Its name was written in big, curvy letters that I couldn't read. The doors were revolving- so cool! I stepped into the cool air conditioned restaurant with Seth. The waiter came forward, ushering us to a window seat. There was a candle lit in the middle of the table. The waiter pulled out my chair for me and I sat on the plush velvet seat.

"So..." Seth said, his face illuminated by the candle light.

"Gosh, this is so perfect. It's like a dream! It's so amazing." I gushed. Dammit, I was babbling. I shut my mouth and stared at the table.

'I was hoping you would like it." He said, and I could tell he was smiling. The waiter came again and passed me a menu. I read it, but it was all in Italian. "Excuse me?" I asked the waiter. "Yes signora?" he replied, raising his eyebrows.

"erm... what is this?" I asked, blushing furiously

"Ravioli fungo? It means mushroom ravioli,"

"oh... ok... ill take that and a coke." I said, seeing Seth very hard not to laugh. I glared at him

"Oh okay, ill have that too." He said.

"Very good, your meal will be here soon." The waiter said, slipping away into the kitchen.

"It's still my turn," he said. I looked at him blankly. "Twenty questions?" he reminded me.

"oh.. yeah.." I said.

"whats your favourite shampoo?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"strawberry..and cream..."i said, blushing like mad.

"aha! I knew it!" he yelled.

"how?" I asked bewildered.

"i can smell it.." he said slyly.

Oh shit! It must be too overpowering! Crap!

"don't worry!" he said, seeing my panicked look. He laughed. "i like it too!"

I had absolutely no clue about what to say. What do you respond when your date says something like that?

"uhhh, thanks" i awkwardly said. He smiled at me. Damn. Why was i so awkward when he was so... not! What is wrong with me? What if he thinks i'm a nutcase and dumps me? That would be so... sad. And terrible. A huge catastrophe.

Thankfully the food arrived before i could embarrass myself more-if that was humanely possible. The mushroom ravioli was delicious, because, well it had mushrooms and mushrooms are _awesome_. We kept playing 20 questions throughout dinner. He asked me really random questions like my favourite jewel-onyx, favourite flower-gardenia, the silliest thing I've done-stuck ice-cream down my pants and so on. It was actually really fun.

He drove me back home and we were laughing the whole way. God, he was the perfect guy, really funny and sweet and seriously hot too. It was just awesome.

It had started raining when i reached my house. He pulled up in front of my gate, then got out of the car and opened my door for me. The rain didn't seem to affect him.

"sorry, i don't have an umbrella, so you're just gonna have to make a run for it," he said apologetically. I didn't mind. Umbrella's were for suckers anyway. i hopped out of the car, and inevitably got drenched. And i started laughing. Wow. Real smart Cameron. Start laughing now, of all times. Way to embarrass yourself in front of your first date.

I was laughing so hard i didn't notice him lean in...

It was my first kiss.

And it was awesome.

**A/N: so there it is, the fourth chapter. Wow. We are slow. Well, this is cause, june holidays NICOLE'S TPC WAS CONFISCATED. And she had the chapter! Then in july, HER COMPUTER BROKE. AND SHE STILL HASN'T FIXED IT. SO I WROTE MOST OF THIS. And, sorry if you guys wanted fluff in the ending, i didn't feel in a fluffy mood. –sorry guys- anyway, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: CHAPTER 5! Haha. Hope you like it. OH, AND IM SO EXCITED, VAMPIRES SUCK IS COMING OUT HERE ON AUGUST 18****TH ****IM SO WATCHING IT:DDDDD who else is gonna go?**

_cam_

A few weeks had passed since Seth had kissed me. He really was the greatest guy ever. But he was a bit... well, it's hard to explain, but he seemed to be holding back something.

I became good friends with the rest of his friends too. He had a bunch of friends who looked just like him, with the same brown eyes, dark hair, insanely tan, and they were all unbelievably hot.

Wait. Must get that thought out of my head. I should not be thinking about other boys in that way when I have an equally hot boyfriend. Well, Seth's hotter. Way hotter.

Lucas, on the other hand, glared at Seth constantly. But he acted perfectly nice with me. In fact, he was being nicer than usual. Isn't that weird? I haven't mentioned that to seth, cause whenever i mention lucas to him he got kinda... pissed.

Chris had eventually warmed to the idea of me and Seth as an item. He liked Seth too. Just not in the way I did. Cause, that would just be... wrong.**(A/N gross aby, just gross)**

Sam and I were becoming really good friends. But I don't think Maddi liked me very much. The first time we met went something like this.

Me: hey, you must be Maddi.

Maddi: yeah and you are Cameron, right? I've heard... things about you.

Me: Oh...cool... *she was giving me that reproachful look*

Maddi: well, I have to get to class. Later.

She flipped her hair and walked off, leaving me thinking "what a..." **A/N I will leave what she was thinking to your imagination... something that rhymes with witch**.

Maddi was deathly-pale, with jet-black hair. It was pretty scary. According to Sam, she was really nice. But she seemed far from nice then. Maybe she just didn't like me, but what had I ever done to her? And what exactly had she heard about me? Well, i really couldn't care less.

On Saturday, it was the perfect weather. Not too hot, not too cold. So I decided to take a really long walk. I plugged my headphones into my iPod and walked in a random direction. I loved walking. I could walk for a good hour not knowing where I was going.

I was walking towards the beach. Then I saw the forest near it. I had never been in there, so I thought I might as well give it a shot. So I trudged into it.

The forest was a pretty place. Light filtered through the trees, casting patterns across the floor. I was deep into the forest when I heard a growl. I took off my headphones. There it was again, but louder and nearer. I was seriously freaked now. Turning in the opposite direction, I started to run. Something white flashed in front of me.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A foolish little girl who dared to walk the woods alone? Young girl, didn't your mother teach you not to troll the woods alone? Bad things have happened in here," the creature said menacingly. She was really pretty, with dark hair, and pale skin. She spoke with a heavily accented voice, Russian maybe? But her eyes were the one which shocked me to near death. They were a dull red.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"You fool. You reek of those filthy shifters, yet you do not know what I am? I am a vampire, you insolent being!" she scolded me. Her voice was the soothing type. It did not go with what she was saying.

"Are... are you bloody threatening me?" I asked. I was getting impatient. I hated it when people lied to me, and when they threatened me. This weird, psychotic woman could not be a vampire. Vampires didn't exist.

She smiled evilly at me. "Sweetheart, you're as good as dead." So saying she pounced at me.

"NO!" I heard someone yell. I turned to my right, and it was Seth! What the heck was Seth doing here? He launched himself at the vampire. Okay, I admit, this was so freaky that maybe she was a vampire.

Mid-air, Seth turned into...

A FREAKIN' WOLF!

A HUGE WOLF!

He _jumped_ on the vampire- or whatever it is- and started ripping it from limb to limb. I don't really know what happened next, because I was so sickened by this whole thing I turned and ran.

I was basically tripping over roots and almost crashing into trees. I was gasping for breath as I ran through, with zero clue to where I was going. I ended up bursting out of the woods in someone's backyard. Oh wait. Quil and Embry were there. I think it was one of their backyards.

"Cameron? Are you okay?" Embry asked cautiously. I must have looked like hell. I bet my hair was all over the place, and my face would be red.

"Seth... he... vampire..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Embry and Quil exchanged a glance of "uh-oh".

"Listen, cam, there's a perfectly good explanation for this," Embry said.

"Yeah," Quil agreed. But what they said next I never heard, because I blacked out.

"Cameron? You... uh... there? Cam?" I heard someone saying.

"What?" I mumbled, irritated. I wanted to just go back to sleep. It was nice and dark here.

"Open your eyes," someone said.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined. Oh god. I sounded like a five year old. Hesitantly I opened my eyes.

I was back in my bedroom. And surrounded by Quil, Embry, Chris and Callie. I blinked a couple of times and then I remembered what happened. Wait. Where was Seth? The least he owed me was an explanation.

"Dude, you finally woke up! It's been like, ten minutes, I was starting to freak!" Chris said excitedly. Seriously. This made him excited.

"Cammy! You're awake! Quil and Embwy carried you in. They said that you fainted. And then, you were all still on the bed, not moving, I thought you died!" Callie exclaimed, looking at me worriedly.

"So, what happened?" Chris asked curiously.

"Uh," I started, but then I caught Quil's eye. It was clear that I wasn't supposed to repeat what I saw.

"I forgot," I lamely finished. Chris raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything.

"So, we'll leave you two to um talk," Embry cut in. Us who? Me and Chris? What the heck was I going to say to him? If I didn't understand what was going on, what the hell was I going to say?

Everyone walked out of the room. What are they, psycho? Leaving me alone, but letting me and someone else talk. Wow.

Then I noticed Seth. He was standing behind them, so I hadn't seen him at first.

"Cameron, I am so sorry-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Sure. You're _sorry_. For what? Lying to me this whole time? Did you think that maybe if you had told me the truth, I wouldn't have been almost killed?" I hissed at him.

"Let me explain, it was for your own safety," he tried to explain, but I wasn't going to let him.

"My own _safety?" _I screeched. "Yes, because being nearly killed by a psycho who thought she was a vampire is _safe_."

"I was going to tell you, honest!" he pleaded.

"Yeah when? When I was dead?"

"No-"

"Look. I don't want to hear it. Just go." I said as calmly as possible.

"Cameron-" he tried again.

"I don't want to know," I said as harshly as possible. "Just go."

He got up and walked to the door painfully, as though every step hurt him. Was I too mean?

Maybe I was.

"Seth," I called. But he was already gone.

_Seth_

I would have to tell her the truth someday. But when? I didn't want to scare her or anything like that.

That's what I was basically thinking as I walked through the forest. Walking always cleared my head and helped me think.

So I was just minding my own business, when I heard a voice. Okay, that doesn't sound too bad, right? Well, it was a vampire's voice. And there was a terrible smell, so sickly sweet it burned my nose. I ripped off my shirt and was about to phase to warn the rest of the pack, when I heard something else.

No. It couldn't be.

Cam could _not_ be walking the woods alone.

Impossible.

I ran as fast as I could towards her. Through the gaps in the trees, I could see a filthy bloodsucker, crouched, ready to spring at... _cam_.

"NO!" I yelled, and launched myself at her, ripping my shorts as I phased. Then Cam screamed. Was she hurt? The leech took that opportunity to jump on me. Jake, who was phased, read my thoughts and rushed to help me. Together, we finished the bitch off.

I phased back to human form.

"Cameron?" I called out. She wouldn't have been so stupid to run back into the forest, would she? She would get lost! Or worse, another vampire would attack her! I knew from experience that most vampires had a mate, and he was going to be plenty pissed when he heard the news. He would probably go after Cameron, a mate for a mate, just like Bella's story.

I picked up her scent and ran in the same direction, ignoring Jacob. If Nessie was in trouble, he'd have done the same.

Cursing under my breath, I whipped past trees and bushes and all the other stuff there was. I ended up in Embry's backyard.

"You're a little late and by little, i mean VERY." Leah said. My feet gave way under me.

"Late?" I echoed. Was she... I couldn't bring myself to think that word.

"Yeah. She passed out here, then Embry and Quil brought her back to her house. Personally, I think that she's a sissy, who passes out seeing a vampire? And she was mumbling some stuff about you phasing," Leah informed me. The blood rushed back to my head.

"She's... alive?" I said weakly.

"Well, no, the just carried her body in there to cremate her body. _Of course _she's alive, you retard,"

Without another word, I took off for her house.

I couldn't even think of what to say. She looked so broken on her bed. Her skin was pale, and her hair was sticking to her face.

Her eyelids fluttered, then she opened her eyes. Everyone else crowded around her, as I hung back. What was I going to say to her?

Then everyone left the room.

"Cameron, I am so sorry-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Sure. You're _sorry_. For what? Lying to me this whole time? Did you think that maybe if you had told me the truth, I wouldn't have been almost killed?" she hissed at me. I flinched. Getting sucker punched by a vampire hurt less.

"Let me explain, it was for your own safety," I tried to explain, but she was not going to let me.

"My own _safety?" _I screeched. "Yes, because being nearly killed by a psycho who thought she was a vampire is _safe_." Getting burnt at the stake would be better.

"I was going to tell you, honest!" I pleaded. And it wasn't a lie. I was going to, just not for a little while.

"Yeah when? When I was dead?" Getting run over by a car would have been heaven compared to the pain I was feeling now.

"No-" I said, but again, she didn't let me finish.

"Look. I don't want to hear it. Just go." She said calmly.

"Cameron-" I tried for the last time. Please.

"I don't want to know," she said as harshly. "Just go."

I wanted to die right there.

**A/N: well, that's it:D what a heartbreaker. im gonna go watch SALT on Monday:D next week. So I asked Nicole if she wanted to go. I texted her: you wanna go watch salt? She replied: what's that? I replied : a movie... then when she didn't reply, I texted her: so you wanna go watch? Then she replied: what movie? SO BLUR. Anyway, REVIEW PEOPLE! I GOT THIS CHAPTER OUT SO FAST XD**

**This is Nicole, I AM NOT BLUR. I JUST DIDNT NOE WHICH MOVIE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: LOL got the first hate review~ and then that b**** blocked me. But oh well, whatever. She don't like this story, that's her problem~ and now i'm gonna base a character on her. Try guessing who…**

**N/N:(nicole's note) I don't really think she meant that much harm.. perhaps it was constructive critisim? Anyway, enjoy!**

_Cam_

I swear I heard a wolf howl outside my window.

It's been two days since the incident.

This whole thing is so confusing! Why won't anyone just explain it to me? Like, what the heck was the thing that I saw in the woods? Was it like a demented person that just thought they were a vampire? And what was up with Seth and the whole wolf thing? Did I just dream it all?

Yeah. Maybe this whole thing was just a dream.

Ow. Pinching yourself does not work. Just hurts. A lot.

So it's not a dream. But it can't be real! This kinda stuff doesn't exist in real life! It's only in those stories my dad used to tell me! Well, I used to believe them. When I was like 5?

Wait. So those stories were true? Okay, what were they about… think…

Spirit warriors. Yeah. Those dudes that could leave their bodies and become spirit warriors, or something like that. And then one dude, he got trapped when he was a spirit, and so he merged his spirit in a wolf's body, and became half man half wolf. People called him werewolves, but my dad told me the proper name for those people was actually shape shifters.

He also told me about blood-drinkers. They were almost impossible to kill. The only way was to tear them to pieces, but only the shape shifters' teeth were strong enough. Then the shredded vampire would be set to flames to completely destroy it.

So it was true. And my dad knew. For once after all this drama, I actually felt afraid.

I had to talk about it with somebody. And the only person I could trust was…

"Chris!" I yelled down the stairs. No reply. I yelled once more. Still no reply.

"Dude!" I exclaimed while walking down the steps.

"Chrissy's out," Callie explained to me. She was sitting at the kitchen table, reading some book.

"Oh, thanks honey. Did he say where?" I asked.

She shook her head violently. "No!" she said expressively.

"Callie. Honestly. Did he say where?" I said more seriously.

"Yes. But he said not to tell you and I'm not gonna," she said, her lip jutting out stubbornly.

I sighed. "Okay darling,"

Then I saw a note at the corner.

_Sorry I went out for a while. Not gonna tell you, I don't want to trouble you, what with the whole Seth thing. But I really think you should forgive him. I'll be back late tonight. Don't wait up._

_Chris_

"Well that was specific," I muttered. "C'mon Cal, you gotta go sleep, there's school tomorrow!"

"Do I have to? It's only 10!" she whined.

"That's pretty late sweetie," I said.

"But you're not going to sleep yet!"

"No, I'm waiting for Chris. But that's because I'm a big girl. When you're fifteen, you sure can stay up," I explained to her.

"Big girls get all the fun," she pouted.

How untrue.

It was about 2am when Chris finally came home. I had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Oh god, Chris! Where were you?" I said when he slammed the door close.

"Dude, I told you. Don't stay up!" he glared at me.

"No. tell me what's going on. Now," I said as fiercely as possible.

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed." He said firmly.

"Christopher. You. Will. Tell. Me. Now." I said just as firmly, imitating my mom when she got mad. And when she was well, sane.

"No!" he yelled.

"Look. I am sleepy and in no mood to argue," I said, trying to keep my voice level. And so I would not wake Callie.

"So it's decided. 'Night," Chris said rudely.

"God! Won't anyone just freakin' explain what's going on?" I yelled at him. So much for keeping my voice down.

"Fine! You really want to know? Fine! I'll tell you!" he yelled back.

"Fine!" I shouted at him.

Then Chris burst out laughing. The whole situation was so funny that I couldn't help laughing along.

"Man, it felt great to scream," Chris said in between laughs.

"Yeah, I totally get what you mean," I replied.

After our laughter subsided, Chris started explaining.

"You remember the stories dad used to tell us? About the… you know… legends and stuff?" he said, as if he couldn't pronounce the word.

"Yeah, the shape shifters and blood-drinkers, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, those. Well, it's all true,"

"Uh, yeah I sorta guessed that. But where do we come in?" I asked again.

"Wait. You _knew?_ And you're still pissed about Seth?" he asked me, disbelievingly.

"Why wouldn't I be? He never told me!"

"Wait, how much do you know?" he asked.

"Well. I know that shape shifters exist. And blood drinkers. And that it's really hard to kill them. Yeah, that's pretty much it," I said. Wow. I really don't know much.

"Well, have you heard of-" but he was cut off by Callie.

"Chrissy? Is that you? Cammy was getting mad cause you didn't tell her where you went!" she said. Damn, she woke up!

"Isn't your brother so irresponsible? Now sweetie, go back to bed," I said, in a desperate attempt to listen to whatever Chris was going to say.

"But you're not in bed!" she wailed. I'm pretty sure the neighbours were calling the cops now, what with all the screaming wailing and what not at our house at 2am.

"You're right Cal. We should definitely go to bed. It's pretty late…" Chris said, looking pointedly at me. I sighed in defeat and went to bed.

I barely got any sleep. I think I dozed off at about 3am, and woke up at 6. Real nice. 3 hours of sleep.

"Man, what did you do to Seth? He looks like the walking dead," Lucas 'voice greeted me as I stepped into school. "You look…" he started, running to catch up with me as I walked briskly to my locker.

"Thanks man. Thanks," I said irritably. Lack of sleep always made me grouchy. And what makes you think it was me?" I inquired.

He shrugged. "What you want me to say then? You look like…" he started, running to catch up with me as I walked briskly towards my locker.

"Like crap," Sam finished. Where the heck did she come from?

"Oh yeah. Thanks Sam. I'm insulted twice, and it's barely 5 minutes since I came," I said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Sure don't look like nothing," he said, but didn't press me further. Wish I could say the same for Sam.

"Lucas. Get the hell outta here," Sam said.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's not gonna talk while you're here. I mean, you're a dude!" she exclaimed.

"Seriously? And all these years, I've been thinking I was a girl!" he retorted sarcastically.

"Well that would certainly explain the numerous crushes you've had over the years. On _guys_ might I add?" Sam said.

"What crush? I'm interested in _girls_," Lucas said, glaring at Sam.

"So you admit you're a lesbian?" Sam asked.

"What? No!"

"Oh, I see. Bi then?"

"No! I'm damn straight! Which is more than I can say for you!"

"You did not just go there. You are so dead meat," Sam hissed angrily.

"Oh I went there, came back, and got you a little souvenir!"

"Oh really, can I see?" Sam asked with fake enthusiasm.

"You guys! Can you like shut up for a second?" I said angrily. They were giving me a headache.

"Sorry," they muttered. We basically walked in silence to class.

"You sure everything's alright?" Lucas asked me as we entered the classroom

"Yeah, everything's just _peachy_!" I said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. He burst out laughing.

"Please tell me you did not just say _peachy!" _he said between laughs.

What the heck. I started laughing too.

Then Seth walked in.

Oh god. Lucas wasn't exaggerating when he said Seth looked terrible.

His face was really pale under his tan. His eyes were bloodshot and he had dark rings under his eyes like he hadn't slept since… well, longer than me.

Plus, his clothes were all wrinkled. He looked really scary, totally different from the Seth I had known. Or had thought I knew/

"Lucas, switch seats with me today. Please," I begged, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Oh. Yeah sure," he agreed without a second thought.

"What are you all doing out of your seats? Get back in them!" Mr Herzog ordered as he stepped into class. Lucas went to my seat. Thank you Lucas. I don't think I could have faced Seth, especially when we looked like that.

Seth gave me a pained look before shuffling to his table, slowly.

Throughout math, I could feel Seth's eyes burning holes into my back. And every time I turned around, he would just be staring at me, with that tortured expression on his face.

"Mr Clearwater, is there a bug on Cameron's back? Why are you staring at it so intently? Do you perhaps find it more interesting than my lesson?" Mr Herzog yelled at Seth suddenly.

Seth ignored him. Mr Herzog repeated his question. When it became apparent that Seth was not going to reply, Mr Herzog stalked to his table.

"MR SETH CLEARWATER. ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION?" he finally yelled.

"No." Seth's reply was short.

"Very well then," Mr Herzog composed himself. "Detention for a week."

Seth just stared ahead at me.

"Dude. Something is so up with you and Seth. Did you see the way he was staring at you during math?" Sam said at lunch.

"Can we please not talk about it?" I said. Although I really,_ really_ wanted to. But I had to talk to Chris.

"Fine," Sam shrugged.

Chris sat down at our seat. Over the weekend, he'd gotten really buff. Like, seriously, he'd gotten abs. And muscles. Plus, he looked mostly pissed the whole time. And he would start randomly shaking when he got upset.

He looked up and sucked in a sharp breath.

"What?" I asked him. But he didn't reply. What was it, dudes-ignore-everybody day?

He stared straight ahead at Sam. So now it was dudes-stare-at-chicks day too. Nice.

"Uh, you there Chris?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Why is your brother staring at me?" Sam leaned over and whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

"Weirdo," she replied.

"I agree,"

"Hey Sam," Chris said as though nothing had happened, like he hadn't been staring at her for so long. But his voice was softer.

Oh. My. God. He so did not.

Chris had a crush on Sam.

_Seth_

It was like torture. Agony. Indescribable pain.

Think of the worst pain you have ever felt. Breaking your arm? Falling out your window? Getting beat up by ten billion vampires at one shot? This was worse. Way worse.

"Seth, darling, please. Come down for a bit. Don't waste yourself over this girl," My mom called from downstairs.

I ignored her as always. She'd been having a hard time. It was barely a year since dad died. And she had seen Leah go through the same pain, and become the bitter shrew she was now.

No. Leah could not have possibly gone through this much pain. Sam wasn't even her imprint.

I hadn't slept at all. I just couldn't. Every time I called her, her phone was switched off. Her brother wouldn't let me in the house. This was just torture.

Then my door flew open.

"Seth, man, we got a new one," Embry said. I barely acknowledged his presence.

"Seriously, dude. It's Chris. Cam's brother," he continued.

My head snapped at the mention of her name. Cam. Was she okay? Did he phase in front of her?

He must have read my wordless shock.

"Chill, she's fine. She doesn't know yet. I just thought that Chris would be a little more sympathetic now that he understands what's going on with you," he assured me.

"Mmmmph" I said.

"So c'mon dude," he said impatiently.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me like it's obvious.

"To meet him!"

_Brady: Seth! You're back man! _

_Collin: it's been forever!_

_Leah: God Seth, could you keep the pain level down? It's damn annoying._

_Sam: Leah, give Seth a break. It's really hard for him._

_Paul: yeah, we expect you of all people to understand. Except for him, it's ten times worse. So can it bitch._

Then Leah pounced on Paul and they started wrestling.

_Sam: LEAH! PAUL! BOTH OF YOU! STOP!_

_Leah: Fine._

_Paul: Whatever._

_Sam: Did you perhaps think about the fact that Chris may be slightly intimidated?_

_Chris: Nah, this is just so cool!_

_Quil: That's what I said when I first phased!_

_Leah: Yippee. Now we have two retards in the pack._

_Embry: Shut up, Leah_

_Sam: so you're the brother of Seth's imprint right?_

_Chris: imprint?_

_Quil: it's like true love, but stronger. When you see your soul-mate, you'd do anything for them. It's as if the world ceases to exist except that person. _

_Chris: Sweet._

_Leah: Yeah, except it sucks. **glares** _

_Chris: woah. Okay, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. Just don't kill me._

_Embry: She's like that with everyone. Don't take it personally, She can't help being a bitch. _

Leah was so mad that she ran off somewhere and phased back.

_Chris: woah. I really didn't mean to-_

_Paul: We got it. She's always pissed anyway. She's just a cold hard shrew._

_Jared: So can I get back to Kim now?_

_Chris: Oh man, why do I have an image of Jared kissing another girl in my head? That's just gross!_

_Jacob: that's just the way it is. We read each other's minds._

_Chris: Uh, gross!_

_Embry: hey! You sounded just like Cam when you said that!_

Cam. Just hearing her name sent a sharp arrow of pain through my heart.

_Chris: Ow._

I couldn't take it anymore. I phased back and walked off.

I think the rest of the pack told Chris about her.

**A/N: YOU KNOW WHAT? I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER A DAY BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY. THEN I SENT IT TO NICOLE, WHO TOOK THIS LONG TO FINISH. SO GIMME A REALLY BELATED BIRTHDAY PRESENT, A REVIEW(:**


	7. Chapter 7OOOHHH I 3 THIS CHAPTERR!

**A/N: What's up guys? We're back with a seventh chapter(: Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, we love you veryvery much. And HI HELEN, MY ONE AND ONLY FAN(:**

**Anna sorry can't PM you so: 0.0 yeah sorry about the grammar *glares at Nicole* Lol, okay that's mean, I guess it's my fault too(: Thanks for reviewing anyway, and the constructive criticism. We really appreciate it, and we're sure gonna correct it(:**

_Cam_

Drama. Last period of the day. Crap.

I walked into class nervously with Lucas.

"You okay?" Lucas asked me.

I nodded quickly.

"You sure?" he asked tentatively.

When we stepped into class, Seth's head snapped up, and his eyes bored into mine.

"Ohhhhhhh," Lucas said knowingly.

"Great," I muttered.

I was saved by the teacher walking in.

"People, please take your seats!" She said.

Since we had free seating, I grabbed a seat up front, next to Lucas.

"Today, we are going to go through our lines once again. So please, get your partners, and practice!" She said excitedly.

"Hey, Luke, do you want to practice act three with me?" I asked him, before Seth could come up to me.

"Uh... Sure," he agreed.

I skimmed through my lines, before starting.

**Lucas: Happily met, my lady and my wife!******

**Me: That may be, sir, when I may be a wife.******

**Lucas: That may be must be, love, on Thursday next.******

**Me: What must be shall be.****  
****  
****Lucas: Come you to make confession to this father?******

**Me: To answer that, I should confess to you.****  
****  
****Lucas: Do not deny to him that you love me.******

**Me: I will confess to you that I love him.****  
****  
****Lucas: So will ye, I am sure, that you love me.******

**Me: If I do so, it will be of more price,****  
****Being spoke behind your back, than to your face.****  
****  
****Lucas: Poor soul, thy face is much abused with tears.****  
****  
****Me: The tears have got small victory by that;****  
****For it was bad enough before their spite.******

**Lucas: Thou wrong'st it, more than tears, with that report.******

**Me: That is no slander, sir, which is a truth;****  
****And what I spake, I spake it to my face.**

**Lucas****: Thy face is mine, and thou hast slander'd it.****  
****  
****Me: It may be so, for it is not mine own.****  
****Are you at leisure, holy father, now;****  
****Or shall I come to you at evening mass?**

"Do you get a word in this script?" I said, after we read through them.

"Yeah. I do," he said sadly.

I had no idea what he meant.

After class, I caught up with Chris. And he was acting weird. Like really, really weird. All he could talk about was Sam. When we were walking home, the whole way home, he kept asking about Sam.

Chris: You know Sam, right?

Me: Yeah...

Chris: What's her favourite colour?

Me: What?

Chris: What is her favourite colour?

Me: Why do you care?

Chris: I just do, okay?

Me: Fine. I think it's grey.

Chris: Grey?

Me: Yes, grey. Why?

Chris: Grey is such a pretty colour.

Me: What the hell is wrong with you?

Chris: Nothing.

Me: Don't lie to me. You're so whipped and you guys aren't even together.

You can see where i'm coming from.

When I got home though, I got a call on my cell phone.

"I thought I switched this damn thing off!" I exclaimed.

Chris looked guilty.

"You turned it back on? Why would you do that?" I asked, confused.

"I just think you should give Seth a chance. You _are_ his..." whatever he was going to say, he didn't.

Having successfully pulled my phone out of my bag, I stared blankly at the screen.

It was Maddi. Why would she call me?

"Hello?" I said, pressing the 'accept call' button.

"Hey, Cameron? Listen, Sam and Lucas are here with me at the smoothie place around the block from your place. Wanna join us?" She said in that nasal voice of hers.

"Uh... yeah, sure," I said uncertainly.

"Great, see you there," she said, like she didn't actually mean it.

I explained to Chris that apparently, I was going to get a smoothie with Sam, Lucas and Maddi.

"Maddi? That whore?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I know what you-hey! Don't be so rude!" I scolded him. He rolled his eyes.

"Wait. You're going with Sam?" He asked curiously.

"You're not coming," I replied, as his face fell.

They were waiting for me at the smoothie place.

"Cameron!" Maddi squealed when she saw me. Why was she suddenly being so nice to me?

"I heard you broke up with Seth? What happened?" she asked curiously. Of course, she only wanted to date Seth.

I didn't know how to respond.

"Yeah, he... lied to me," I said uncertainly.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Maddi said, although her expression indicated that it was probably the best thing that had happened to her.

"Oh, is it really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah. God, I try to be nice, and you're so rude back to me," She said. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, you're right," I said as calmly as possible. "Totally my fault."

"Cam! I didn't think you would show up!" Sam squealed.

"Of course I would," I replied.

"Damn girl, you still look so lifeless!" she said bluntly.

"Damn girl?" Lucas asked questioningly. "Hey, cam."

"Well, she is a girl. Just. Like. You!" Sam said innocently.

"Dude. I am a freaking _guy_," Lucas retorted angrily.

"Guys! Seriously. Stop arguing about such... weird stuff!" I exclaimed.

There was a long pause. "She said _guys_, meaning me. And you," Lucas said.

"Shut up idiot," Sam said. "She was talking to you and you only."

"It was plural," Lucas pointed out.

"Lucas, how would you like my fist down your throat?" Sam asked sweetly, yet menacingly.

"Oh, I would love that, thank you very much," he replied, smiling sarcastically.

"Dude! And dudette," I added on quickly.

"Sorry," Lucas mumbled.

"I'm not sorry," Sam said.

"Well, if you were, you very well wouldn't be you, now would you?" I said sarcastically.

Her face stretched into a smile. "Great to have you back."

The rest of the afternoon was pretty fun. Maddi said she had to go halfway through, for some dermatologist appointment. It was way more fun without her there.

We got a couple smoothies, and went outside to practice our spit-takes. Just in case we need to do one someday. Better to have a perfect one.

Lucas took a huge sip and spit it out all over Sam. She shrieked.

"You asshole!" She yelled. Lucas and I dissolved in our laughter.

For payback, she aimed for Lucas, but he dodged it, and it landed on me.

"Oh man, gross!" I said.

Sam's eyes widened. "Shit. Sorry! I was aiming for Lucas," she apologised.

"Nah, it's okay," I said. Then I spit mine on her.

"Guess I deserved that, huh?" She asked me smiling.

"Just a tad," I replied.

"Boo!" Lucas jumped up behind Sam. She screamed, before realising it was only Lucas.

"God, you retard!" She exclaimed.

"Least I don't scream like a sissy for nothing," he retorted.

"I didn't scream like a sissy, and it wasn't for nothing," she replied angrily.

"That statement is highly contradictory, young grasshopper," Lucas said, in a deep voice.

Sam slapped his shoulder. "Oh, shut up!"

"Yes Lukey, shut up!" I echoed.

"Hey, no fair. Two on one!" He protested.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

For the whole afternoon, I hadn't had a single thought about Seth.

When I got home, the house was surprisingly quiet.

"Anybody home?" I asked as I stepped into the house.

"Cammy!" Callie screamed happily.

"Callie, honey, where's Chris?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, he said he was going out."

"He left you alone here?" I asked. How could he be so irresponsible?

She nodded.

"Okay, that's it," I said. I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialled Chris' number.

It went straight to voicemail.

"You are in big trouble when you get home. Speaking of which, when are you going to be home? You better hurry up, or else," I growled into the phone.

"Callie, honey, next time Chris goes out, and leaves you alone at home, call me immediately, okay?" I asked her.

She nodded again.

"Thank you," I said.

"Oh, and daddy sent a letter! That's why Chris went out. He was really angry," she said, in that adorable lisp of hers.

"Where is it?" I asked. Dad sent a letter?

_Dear Cameron, Christopher and Callie,_

_It's your father again. I see that Chris has phased. William black, your neighbour called me to let me know. I am sorry that I didn't let you know my true reasons for sending you here earlier. I hope this letter explains everything._

_I myself am an aged werewolf, yes I did imprint on your mother. Chris, fearing that you may have phased in Singapore itself, I sent all of you to La Push, where I know for sure there are werewolves. I would have accompanied you if not for your mother's condition. I also know about you, Cameron, and I think you should give Seth another chance. Let him explain. _

_On a completely different note, how are all of you? How is school? Have you made any new friends? Your mother keeps asking after you. We may pop in for a visit someday._

_Your loving father,_

_Frank. _

"What the hell?" I said out loud. "Who the hell is William?"

Oh right. Billy.

Wait, dad's a wolf? And he just thought of telling us now. Thanks, dad.

Dad is so not popping in for a visit anytime. He leaves, he ain't ever coming back.

Chris got home just in time for dinner.

"Hey, what you cooking?" he asked me cheerfully.

"Spaghetti. Nothing for you though," I replied.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?" he asked me.

I turned around so that I was facing him. "Well, maybe because you left Callie all alone at home? She's only _seven_. Do you know how dangerous leaving a seven year old at home is?" I asked him angrily.

His jaw dropped open. "Shit."

"Shit? That's all you can say?" I said, even angrier now.

"Crap, I really forgot, i'm just-" he said, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, people forget stuff. Look, i'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I apologised.

"It's okay," he said. "It was kinda my fault too. Listen, can we talk after dinner? There's something I need to tell you."

I agreed, just as Callie bounded into the kitchen.

"Chrissy! Cammy's pissed off with you!" She sang happily.

"Where did you learn the word pissed?" I asked her suspiciously. Chris looked guilty.

"God, Chris. Way to corrupt a kid," I said. He smiled back at me.

After dinner, as promised, Chris did talk to me. And what he said was really interesting.

Callie went up to her room, and Chris and I went to the living room.

"Okay, first of all, you have to swear that you'll take everything with an open mind," he told me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. I was bursting with curiosity.

_Chris __**(THIS IS IN WOLF FORM AFTER HE STORMED OUT)**_

_I sat down at the lunch table. Then Cameron's friend, Sam walked over._

_She was so beautiful. How could I have missed this before? Her dark blonde hair was so perfectly curled, her dark blue eyes sparkled like a million shiny diamonds. Her skin was flawlessly tanned, and when she laughed, her red lips parted to reveal a set of shiny, perfectly straight white teeth. Her laugh was unique, unlike most girls; it was a real laugh, not the fake crap. _

_She leaned over and whispered something in my sister's ear. I figured now was the time to say something._

"_Hey Sam," I said. _

_Collin: Dude! You imprinted!_

_Me: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Collin: And man, she is smokin'-I mean pretty._

_Me: She's mine anyway._

_Sam: Alright, I'm very happy for you, Chris. But we need to concentrate. The vampire Seth killed, it wasn't alone. Traces of a scent has been around these woods. We think it's her mate, but we aren't sure. We need to double patrol until the bloodsucking leech is eliminated._

_Paul: You know what I find weird? Bloodsucking leech is the equivalent of mother fucking bitch..._

Then, I felt a shimmer. And then I felt pain. A lot of pain. I crumpled to the ground in agony. I could feel my brothers pain too.

_Sam: Seth, keep your feelings under control! _

_Seth: I'm sorry._

There was so much pain in those two words.

_Jared: Paul, man be a little easier on Seth. What he's going through... I can't imagine life without Kim._

_Seth: No, Sam's right. I heard the warning, what's going on?_

Sam explained the situation to Seth again.

_Seth: I'm game for whenever._

He sure didn't sound like it. He sounded like he wanted to just curl up somewhere and rot there.

A fresh wave of pain shot through me. Crap, I shouldn't have thought that.

_Leah: Seth! Stop it!_

_Seth: sorry. Just tell me when, and i'll do it._

_Sam: Very well. Seth, you take tonight's patrol with Jared. Run the perimeter of the forest. Quil, Embry and Jacob, scout the inside of the forest. The rest of you, stick to your regular schedules._

Seth phased back to human.

Cameron's yelling at me jarred me back to the present. I apologised and then she finally gave me food. I was _starved_.

"Okay, first of all, you have to swear you'll take everything with an open mind," I told Cameron after dinner.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"This is going to be real quick because I have to go for patrol soon. Anyway, have you heard of imprinting?" I asked her. Well, the cat's jumping out of the bag now.

She shook her head, confused.

"If you're a wolf, when you meet your soulmate, you imprint on them. It's like love at first sight. But stronger," I continued. "Like how I imprinted on Sam."

"You imprinted on _sam? _So you love her? Have you told her yet?" She said excitedly.

"Woah, you seem to be taking it okay..." I said awkwardly.

"I'm good with weird things. Especially since..." she bit her lip to stop talking, but she didn't need to finish her sentence. I knew what she was referring too.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?" She hurried, to cover up the awkward silence.

"Well..." I said stalling. I might as well tell her anyway, everything else was out there.

"Seth imprinted on you. That's why he looks so heartbroken. That's why I think you should give him another chance."

Her lips curved up into a smile. "He loves me?" she asked. I nodded.

"So, that's it? You're just... you know... over with it?" I asked.

She nodded. "I've been thinking about it, and it's kinda my fault. I freaked out way too much," she said slowly.

"Basically, now that you know he loves you, you've completely forgiven him?" I confirmed.

"Forgive him for what? He didn't do anything wrong," she said smiling, before getting up.

Girls. I will never understand them.

_Cam_

He really loves me.

Well if Chris is telling the truth.

Of course he is, he wouldn't lie to me about something this big.

Would he?

Well, I better go find out.

I stepped out of the front door. It was raining. Whatever, it wasn't that heavy.

Walking over to the forest, which was only a stone's throw away from our house, I stood on the outskirts of it.

"Seth?" I called out tentatively.

There was no response. I shivered, it was getting really cold out here.

"Seth? Look I'm sorry. It was totally my fault. I completely over reacted, like an idiot. You, uh, out there?" I said again.

There was a rustle behind me. I screamed and jumped.

"Cameron?" a broken voice came from behind me. It sounded strangely familiar.

Wait. It couldn't be.

"Seth?" I asked.

His hand stretched out to touch my face, as if to make sure I was really here.

His palm cupped my face and I leaned into his hand.

"I love you," I said. And at that moment, I knew it was true.

He slipped his hand around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I wasn't cold anymore.

"I love you too," he said.

**A/N: YAYYYY! IT'S A HAPPY ENDING! SURELY I GET SOME PLUS POINTS FOR THIS? PLEAAAAAASEEEE~ REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU(: PS the next few chapters may be a little slow cause it's nearly exams (well a month more) and Nicole says she's not doing fanfiction until exams are over. So until October 14****th****. I'm gonna be doing the next few chapters by myself. This was all by me :P**


End file.
